Being A Good Sister
by Maeph93
Summary: AU. Rich billionaire daughter, Bree Davenport, is excited when she learns she is getting a stepbrother. However, she quickly realizes how quiet and withdrawn he is. She decides to make it her mission to get him to open up, but first, she has to learn what it means to be a good sister. Multiple Pairings, including Adam/S-1 and Leo/Caitlin. More Characters than listed. Rewriting.
1. Crush, Chop, and Burn Part 1

**A/N:** Hello, readers. This is Maeph93 with an AU story that explains the events for Broken Glass. I watched Human Eddy today. If you have watched it, then you will like this Eddy better. In this story, there are no bionics, next to no missions, Bree is an only sibling, and Chase is Bree's boyfriend. No, they are not siblings. I will explain that later. You will find out what surprises I have in this story, but that is far down the road.

 **Summary: Being A Good Sister: Rich billionaire daughter, Bree Davenport, is excited when she learns she is getting a stepbrother. However, she quickly realizes how quiet and withdrawn he is. She decides to make it her mission to get him to open up, but first, she has to learn what it means to be a good sister. Multiple Pairings.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lab Rats or their characters. I merely own the plot and the information regarding a few of the character's pasts.

 **Notes:** Eddy is a butler, not a security system. So Eddy will behave like a butler and not a snarky computer robot.

* * *

People say that love happens over a gradual amount of time. This is me telling you that the statement is absurd! Falling in love is sudden, like tripping over something. It's not voluntary, and often comes at the wrong time. I'll never forget my first love, not simply because it's next to impossible to forget, but because she was killed by someone who thought she was doing the right thing. That someone was Bree Davenport.

I first met Bree Davenport when I was only fourteen years old. Man, did she have her life going for her. She was attractive, managed high marks, was the daughter of a famous billionaire, her boyfriend was the hottest guy in school, and she owned a wicked red Ferrari convertible. Unfortunately, her knowledge of the outside world was as bad as her math skills, and that is why she thought she did the right thing by killing my first true love. I still haven't forgiven her for that.

"All right, Leo, we're here," Tasha commented, interrupting my light slumber as the car pulled up into the driveway. A man roughly six feet tall, dressed in a business suit and pants, waited by the door of a three story mansion. Growing up with a detested man such as my father, I knew there was more to my mother's new husband than met the eye. I found myself studying him as I did with almost everyone I came into contact with.

Mr. Davenport's posture was straight, which indicated that he was confident and held himself in a high position. With his muscular-toned body, I could tell that whatever he worked on involved a lot of lifting. His palms probably held the answer to his occupation. Unfortunately, they were both holding suitcases. Lastly, his dark brown eyes, almost black, seemed to hold a secret in them, one that I'm sure he wasn't going to spill easily. The question is what that secret was, and who knew what that secret was?

"Leo, get out of the car and start grabbing the suitcases," Tasha called.

I headed out of the car and went to go grab a suitcase, but Mr. Davenport waved his hand nonchalantly. "No need. That is why we have butlers. Eddy!" he called.

"Coming, sir," a voice called.

I knew the second the butler showed up that he was meant for greatness. It was in his walk, and his aura. His grey eyes indicated there was a gentle, creative, analytical leader somewhere in there.

"Bring the suitcases inside, please," Donald ordered.

The butler nodded and went to work, lifting three suitcases at once and walking back to the mansion door before heading back to the car. He seemed to take the rather dull job very seriously. Within a minute, all the suitcases were inside.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do, sir?" Eddy asked, bowing down to Mr. Davenport as if he was a king.

"Tell Bree to come down here. That'll be it, thanks."

Eddy nodded and briskly retreated inside. Where he was going, no one but him knew. A mansion had just about any room you could think of, ranging from trampoline house to an indoor restaurant that looked like a night club.

Walking inside, I gaped at what I saw. Fancy, elegant paintings from France, Germany, Japan, and possibly Indonesia filled the walls. Scanning the room, I spotted the Italian couches; a gigantic refrigerator; the biggest HD TV I had ever seen; a hot, teenage girl; a grand piano; a fake knight guarding a bookcase off to the far side; an automated soda mixer; a—wait. A hot teenage girl?

Shoulder length chestnut brown hair. Perfect figure. Chocolate brown eyes. Modern day Athena. I was too in shock to make any other conclusions about her. Turning away, I cursed myself for letting these emotions get the better of me. The last time I had tried to open up to someone, I ended up in the hospital. That someone was my old dad. It was while at the hospital that I decided not to open myself up to anyone, fearing that something like that might happen again. And with an attractive girl like her, it was going to be hard.

"I've seen you met your sister, Bree. Bree, would you please show Leo to his room?" Mr. Davenport asked, somehow missing the exchange.

I looked surprise for a bit. "Sister," I mumbled, the words feeling foreign to my tongue.

"Yup. Now let me show you to your room," Bree stated, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

I tried not to make a sound as I followed Bree up four flights of stairs, took a left, and turned around.

"Leo, this is your room."

I opened the door, walked in, and looked around. There was a huge king sized bed with a purple comforter covering it, a huge dresser and a mirror, a sliding glass door which led to my own balcony, a phone was on a small nightstand by my bed and on top of it all… I had my own bathroom!

I glanced back at my sister and gave her an approving nod.

She pointed to the phone. "You have your own line, feel free to call whoever you want. There are a couple of servants around that can bring you anything you want. There is an indoor swimming pool on the second level in case you feel like swimming. The game room is…well, I'm guessing you want to explore and figure out things for yourself, right?" Bree asked.

I nodded again. As you can tell, I wasn't much for words.

Bree looked suspiciously before her face resumed normalcy. "Very well…I'll let you get unpacked and settled in. Can I bring anything up for you?"

"No thanks," I politely informed.

"Well, I'm heading out with my boyfriend, Chase to catch a movie. I'll get you up tomorrow morning and drive you to your first day of school."

All I could do was nod. When Bree left, I decided it was time to explore the house, so I went downstairs to explore, but stopped at the soda machine. Maybe one drink wouldn't hurt. I opened what I thought would be the cabinet with the cups, but I found something else.

In the pantry, Oreos, Snickers, ice cream gallons of every flavor, chocolate pudding, Cheetos, you name it; it was there. Having never had any of that stuff before, I grabbed it all. Fifteen minutes later, my stomach could not take any more food. Stuffed, I let the spoon clatter to the floor and groaned.

"Leo! This is unacceptable!" Tasha belittled, hearing me groan and coming down to see what the noise is. "I am so sorry, Donald! I didn't mean for—"

"It's all right. I would have done the same thing, too," Donald confessed. "Although, you could have just gotten room service for all that," he added.

Before I could comment, I felt bile rise to my mouth and I almost vomited. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Second hallway to the left."

I dashed to the bathroom. You can guess what's after that.

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

My mind was not on the movie that afternoon. Rather, it was on thoughts of my new stepbrother. He seemed quiet and withdrawn. He only spoke three words since I met him. What might have caused that?

"Bree, the movie is over," a voice interrupted.

I turned my head and saw that Chase. Looking up at the screen, I realized it was indeed over. What a shame; I didn't even pay attention to what the movie was about. Not that it was my fault; thoughts can be overwhelming at times.

"Sorry," I mumbled, rising from my seat and exiting the theater. Chase followed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chase asked.

I smirked. "Not unless you mind paying me five grand."

Chase stopped walking and looked at me quizzically. "What do you need five grand for?"

"I'm kidding. Remember that stepbrother I was so excited to meet? Well, he arrived today. He only said three words before I left. He didn't even comment on our one hundred inch TV!"

"Wow. He must be quiet and withdrawn."

"That's what I figured. Mr. Davenport said Leo's old dad abused him, so that's probably why he doesn't say much. Leo is too scared to trust people. Mr. Davenport wanted me to talk to him and try to dig the information out of him, but I don't think that's a good idea. What do you think?" I asked, regretting the question as soon as it came out of my mouth.

Usually Chase thinks things through for about ten minutes, so you can imagine my surprise when he immediately answered, "I don't either. Though, if I were in your position, I'd try to get him to talk to you. How? By being a good sister. Show him you care, and I'm sure he'll open up."

"Thanks, Chase. Shame I have to get home. I would so _love_ to do something else."

"Why don't we?"

"It's a school night," I stated, giving him my famous 'duh' look.

"Who cares? Let's see if there's a dance club somewhere."

I smirked and looked Chase over. "Has my boyfriend grown a rebellious side?"

Chase smirked and threw a hand over my shoulder. "There are more surprises coming, Breezy," Chase whispered before he kissed my neck.

 **XXXxxxxx**

I ended up getting back at my mansion around two in the morning. All the lights were off, so everyone was asleep, the butlers included. Pulling out my house key, I unlocked the door and made my way upstairs, but not before grabbing a drink for safety purposes. If I got caught, at least I had a legit reason for being up late. Fortunately, I didn't get caught.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I woke up at five fifteen as I have for quite some time now. A small smile crossed my face as I headed into my bathroom to shower. While I was not thrilled about the first day of school, I knew there was a good chance to make some friends. I only had one back in middle school, and they died in a car accident.

I closed my eyes as the hot shower water threw shards of needles against my bare skin. This felt nice. After about five minutes of this, I started to speed my shower up. When I headed back into the room, I started yoga, letting my muscles breathe. Okay, I know what you're thinking. A guy? Yoga? Why would a person without a girlfriend do yoga? Yoga makes me feel less tense. It's also a great way to focus your mind. It's similar to meditation, only there's no moving in meditating.

I was in the middle of changing clothes when I heard a knock on the door. Quickly throwing on a shirt, I opened the door to find my sister, Bree. She was already dressed.

"Oh, you're up. We need to get out of here by six forty so I can pick up my boyfriend, Chase. You can order room service if you want," Bree informed before she left.

Room service? What is room service?

* * *

Just about forty minutes later, we left. Another ten minutes later, Bree's boyfriend was in the car.

"Is this your new brother you've been talking about?" Chase asked as he looked at me.

"Step-brother, yeah," Bree said before focusing her attention back on the road. "Leo, Chase. Chase, Leo."

"Nice to meet you," Chase said, holding out his hand.

Instead of shaking it right away, I got a good look at Chase. He had this kind of spiky hair that revealed him as somewhat cocky and arrogant. Despite that arrogant attitude, he had a friendly aura to him that convinced me I could trust him and that he knew how to take hold of a situation if trouble arose. Just my type of guy.

I shook Chase's hand finally. "Nice to meet you, too. I can tell we're going to have a lot of fun together."

When the car came to a stop, Bree said, "We're here. I'll take Leo to the principal's office, and meet up with you later today. See you then, boyfriend."

"Later, girlfriend."

I averted eyes when the two kissed. I could have gone without that. Romance: disgusting.

"So, Leo, what type of classes would you like to take here?" Bree asked when Chase had left.

I moved my way through the crowded halls and into the office. "Advanced history, advanced science, advanced math, German, and English. What else do I need?"

"Okay, so advanced history, math and science, regular English, gym is a must, so just an elective and you'll be good to go."

After the receptionist looked at my transcript, she asked what classes I wanted to take. Once I had chosen my schedule, I headed out of the office with my schedule. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone out in the halls.

As I walked toward math class, I couldn't help but wonder how my first day at high school would play out.

* * *

 **A/N:** That is it for part one. I have to change a lot since there isn't a Lab Rats team. I plan to have the inventions, though. This should be fun! See you with part 2 in hopefully a week. Peace!


	2. Crush, Chop, and Burn Part 2

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 2, people. Episodes are going to be somewhat slow because of my writing schedule, but that's no surprise when I have Doing It Better, so hang on tight, folks. I do not know when you are getting chapter three, as I have to find a replacement for Spike in Commando App. As it says in the summary: no bionics.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

 **Asori: Thank you. Thank you. I don't seem to recall having... oh my profile. Thank you. Not that happy I have a take-home midterm this week, but it happens. Here's another chapter for you.**

 **Disclaimer:** Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership.

 **Note:** Caitlin makes an early appearance.

* * *

I was able to find the classroom without anyone's help. Thank you, school map! When I entered, I noticed that class had already started and that the teacher was going over something.

"Hello," the teacher said, looking up after writing an equation down on the board. "May I help you?"

I showed him my paper, figuring that would be enough of an answer for him.

"Leo Dooley. It is nice to have you in our class. Take a seat next to Jake Chambers," the teacher instructed.

Jake raised his hand. I sat down next to him, and I couldn't help but observe him right off the spot. His warm brown eyes revealed that he was determined and could help people who needed it. His clothes were simplistic, which implied that he wasn't from a rich family. Lastly, his biceps indicated that he exercised a lot and was probably on some sports team. An athlete who didn't come from a rich family and seemed to be trustworthy and helpful. This character was a dull. Where's the excitement in his life?

I sent a nod his way before I turned my attention to the board. I found myself half-listening to the lessons as I always did. All of my learning came outside class. I never study at school. When the bell rang signaling the end of the period, I exited the class, eager to get my next class. On my way there, Jake Chambers caught up with me and asked how I was doing.

"Okay," I said.

"You were zoning out the lesson I saw. Do you not like math?" he asked.

"I like to learn stuff outside of school," I mumbled.

Jake expected me to say something else, but I didn't. "Okay, so where are you headed next?"

I looked at my schedule. "German 1 with Schulze."

Jake stopped and stared at me. "You're taking German? Why?"

"It supplies more majors than any other language. Fifty-six to be exact."

Jake shrugged. "I did not know that. Well, best of luck I guess."

I nodded and headed upstairs to German.

German 1 was easier than I thought it would be. Both German and English shared the same sound for stuff, though English grammar was much less stricter. Still, the fact that one's SAT scores improved by learning German meant I would have a good chance of passing English class. I always managed a D in English during middle school. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that way this time around.

When I arrived at the cafeteria, I saw people in line. Immediately, I noticed that you had to pay money for your meal. Searching my pockets, I came to the horrifying conclusion: I had no money.

Just great! If I could find Bree, then I could ask her about buying lunch for me. Instead of getting in line, I searched for Bree, but I couldn't find her so I got back in line.

"Hey, Leo. How was class?" a feminine voice asked.

Turning around, I realized that my speaker was Bree. She was just the person I needed to see! I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I happen to be broke on money, so I guess I'll have to skip—"

"I have ten dollars on me. Here's eight dollars." Bree handed me eight of her ten dollars. "Get what you want and _keep_ the change," Bree promised before I could object. "I'll be outside if you need any money."

"Thanks!" I smiled.

Bree and I hugged while in line and then I ordered. I followed Bree to her table and she introduced me to her friends, Adam Dryden; her boyfriend, Chase; Trent; Kavan; Stephanie, and a few of the cheerleaders.

Adam was wearing a 72 Dingoes jersey, so he must be a football player. He looked too muscular to be a quarterback, running back, or wide receiver. He was either an offensive lineman or defensive player. I would see when the home team played. Chase was wearing 10, and Trent was 5. That was insignificant. What was significant was that I was sitting with cheerleaders! It helped take my mind off Bree and Chase sucking face.

 **XXXxxxx**

One more class and I was good to go. Unluckily for me, that last class was English, which happened to be the one subject I hated more than anything else. And given what was about to happen, it would only agree with me.

The usual English foolishness started. Boring greetings, lame lesson, yada yada. I was on the verge of falling asleep. In fact, I think I would have, if not for the fact that my teacher said the word, "Project."

I slammed my head against the desk. A project on the first day of school? Wasn't today torture enough?

"Is there something you'd like to say, Mr. Dooley?" my English teacher asked.

I shook my head. That wasn't the case, though, but I wish it was.

"Then get your head up off the desk," the teacher ordered. "Thanks! Now as I was saying, you will start a project regarding the most memorable year you remember. You will not be allowed to work by yourself; you must work with a partner. And to be sure you don't get paired with your friends, I will be assigning partners."

I almost slammed by head against the desk. Again. Why did the world have to hate me? Turning my head, I saw one of the students, a dirty blonde, looking as eager about the project as I did. Looking around the class, it seemed most of the people weren't that excited about the project, say for the few nerds.

I knew I had to make up something, since I never had a perfect day before, say for moving into the mansion. You really don't want to know my past. It's absolutely despondent. If I had to have a partner, please let it be one of those nerds rather than that dirty blonde girl.

''Suzy and Lindsey.'' The two girls smiled at each other, ecstatic that they would get paired up together. ''Caitlin and Leo.'' My heart stopped as I heard my name and my partner was the dirty blonde.

I was about to complain, but she beat me to it. ''Ma'am, I don't think that I really like the choice you made,'' Caitlin complained and brought his hands up acting as it was the worst thing ever.

''I'm with Caitlin on this,'' I said and Caitlin turned to glare at me. In response, I stuck my tongue out.

''There will be no switching. Mr. Dooley, you haven't taken a single note all class. I expect an A on the chapter 1 quiz. Ms. Moore, I'm not switching, so you'll have to deal it with.''

''Fine,'' she groused.

During the rest of the class time, the teacher explained this project was due in two weeks and that we needed to show 'some real talents'. The teacher also suggested that we start today with our partner which meant each person goes to each other's house.

When the bell rang for the end of the day, I packed and tried to hurry to make my way out of the class. Though I was stopped by a certain someone calling my name. I turned around and saw my partner. I noticed that we were all alone. Swell.

''Okay, listen up, Dooley. I don't care who you are, but listen up and listen good. Do the work, leave me alone, and get an A. Kapeesh?''

''I managed a D in middle school English, so it's not going to happen without a bit of your help,'' I responded.

Caitlin let out an exasperated sigh. ''Fine. We're doing the stupid project at your house by the way.''

"Actually, Caitlin, that won't work," Bree replied as she walked up to us. "I'm throwing a 'Welcome Home Party' for Leo and nearly the entire school is going to be there."

''I didn't know I was supposed to have a party,'' I mused.

''It was supposed to be a surprise, so act the part.''

I nodded before I turned to this Caitlin character. ''Let's just write down the days and wait until the next time we meet,'' I compromised.

''Sounds fair. Later, loser!''

I ignored her and followed my sister into her car. To my surprise, Chase was not waiting for Bree.

''He headed home to get changed,'' Bree answered upon seeing my confused look.

I nodded. I forgot about the party Bree planned for me.

''I feel sorry for you. Of all people to have as a partner, you get a detestable, unstable girl like Caitlin.''

''She's that bad?'' I asked.

''She's a _crazed_ stalker. Nobody in the school wants to be her friend.''

 _Then I'll be the first,_ I mused.

* * *

Mom and Dad had gone out on a date, leaving me home alone with Eddy, my sister, and the mansion. Of course, Eddy was busy doing something with the house and Bree was working on homework, so I had the house to myself. I was doing my math homework, too bored to understand what I was doing.

I stood up and walked across the hall to my sister's room, expecting she would be in there and help me with my homework. I was about to knock when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Bree called from downstairs. "Kavan, glad you could make it. Come on in! Leo, come downstairs!" she yelled.

I didn't see why I needed to come downstairs, but I did. And I was glad I did. In big letters, a banner read: _Welcome, Leo!_

"Awesome! What's this?" I asked.

"This is a party we decided to throw for you in honor of welcoming you into the family, Leo," Bree stated.

Oh, right. She said that. "Oh," I said noncommittally.

"The football players and cheerleaders will be here soon."

I couldn't contain my smile. Man, Bree was one awesome sister! She was my only sister for that matter.

The party was a blast. There were many pretty girls in my house, but none of them seemed interested in someone as shy as me. Can I help it that I don't like talking about my life? Uh, no! I stopped when the football players arrived. Bree and her boyfriend made out in the kitchen, I had WAY too much cake, and I think some girls were checking me out. I'm probably wrong about that last part, but who cares!

Anyway, the party was going great. Too great. It sucked to epic proportions when Bree told them they had to leave. I'm surprised no one argued. Instead, they congratulated me on becoming part of the family. A few of them even helped clean up afterwards.

Big D and Tasha arrived back fifteen minutes after everyone had left.

"So, how was the party?" Big D asked.

"What party?" I asked.

Big D pointed to the banner.

Oh. "Great! Thanks for throwing it, Big D."

"Uh, first off, I didn't throw the party. Bree threw the party," Big D corrected. "She called and said she wanted to throw a party for you. Second, no one calls me that."

"Until now."

"Whatever. You and your boyfriend did a nice job cleaning up after yourselves. Homework if you two haven't gotten to it yet and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Now, if you excuse me, I've got a water slide in my closet that is calling my name. Come on, Tasha."

I stared at Big D until he left. Did he really have a water slide inside his closet? I looked to Bree, who nodded.

"He actually does. There are secret rooms in here as well for him to work on inventions," Bree added.

Well, that confirmed it. Big D had everything. I was so jealous, yet so proud he wasn't the same jerk my old dad was. Our old dad came home drunk as a skunk on several occasions, and then he would start to hit me. He was not my favorite father to say the least, but I learned how to defend myself from drunkards like him.

"Thanks for throwing the party, Bree," I stated, throwing my arms around her in a quick hug.

When we pulled away, Bree proclaimed, "Nonsense! It was a special occasion, and I thought you would like it."

I nodded, muffled a yawn, and headed upstairs to get some sleep. I waved goodbye when Bree wished me goodnight, and I crawled into my bed. Before I dozed off to sleep, I recalled that a couple of the girls were checking me out. If I found one of those girls interested in me, and they were hot, too, hello hot girlfriend.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, not much happened in Crush, Chop, and Burn as you can tell. Just Leo moving into the family, school, and that party that he doesn't get grounded for. In Commando App, the only thing I have planned is that Leo is going to flirt with Adam's girlfriend. Uh-oh!

Stay tuned and I'll see you with Commando App in about a week. I should be done with that episode by then. Peace!


	3. Commando App

**A/N:Welcome to Commando App! Sorry for the late update. This chapter is going to start with Chase's POV, so enjoy!**

 **I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

 **Dirtkid123: Sure thing! Yes it would.**

 **Guest: I'm afraid I don't know who James is. I'm afraid you won't see Caitlin this episode. You will see S-1, however, and learn a bit about Mr. Davenport's previous wife, if he even had one.**

 **Asori: My apologies. I blame the YouTube video, Monday, one of those Rebecca Black Parodys of her song, Friday. Nonetheless, thanks. Here is Commando App.**

 **Hannie579: Thanks. Don't worry. Chase is going to be a great boyfriend.**

 **Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I merely own the OCs, most of which appear much much later in the story. I own Sandy as well.**

* * *

 **CHASE'S POV**

It has been a couple of days since Leo moved in with the Davenport family. He is still quiet and the like, but I'm sure that Bree would help him break out of his quiet, drawn-to-self character. If anyone could do it, it was Bree.

People ask what it is like to have a girlfriend. One word: amazing. Bree is always there for me, no matter what the situation, and she always loves me. We talk about many diverse issues, but one topic that we have not brought up has been our future together. We aren't ready to discuss it yet.

Presently, I was rubbing Bree's back as she cried into my chest. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 had just ended. Bree was sometimes an emotional girl.

"He shouldn't have died," she sobbed.

I wiped the tears from her eyes, pulled back a strand of her beautiful chestnut hair, and then went back to rubbing her back. "No. Fred didn't deserve to die."

"I was talking about Voldemort," Bree clarified. "No one should die, not even Voldemort."

I looked at my girlfriend with a confused expression. "Voldemort died because he was the bad guy. And why do you say that?"

"Voldemort is a human being. There was someone in his soul despite his hatred towards muggles and the Wizarding World. He is a memorable villain, Chase."

"He's a sadist!" I argued, standing up quickly. I could not believe she was taking Voldemort's side. "He deserved to die!"

"No, he doesn't! He is a human being!" Bree reiterated.

"Why does that matter?" I asked. "He had to die because it was one of those Good vs Evil and Good prevailed thing."

Bree was silent, mulling over her thoughts. I knew I was about to hear something important, so I sat down to hear what she had to say. "Chase, you might not know this, but my first mom, Sandy told me that. One day in the second grade, I had gotten in a fight with a bully. He attacked my friend, and I defended him by breaking his nose and hand. Granted, that wasn't the best way to handle the situation and I got a stern talking from my parents, but Sandy told me that I might find myself in a situation where I have to fight back. She told me that no matter who I fought or what they had done – there was a person in there.

"Sandy died in June, and I took every word she said to heart. There is a person inside everyone, and that violence is not always the right way. Therefore, that is why I was crying over Voldemort's death. As evil as he was, he was just as equal as you and I. Besides, he wasn't evil until he resorted to Horcruxes. He had a chance to be good."

I nodded, now fully understanding why my girlfriend was defending Lord Voldemort. Her mother had taught her to think like that. "I cannot agree with what you are saying, but I believe you, Bree. You are my girlfriend, and I love and respect you more than any other girl I have met. You've seen past my façade of being an outcast and you've helped me find my true identity. You've helped me find my security. I no longer have to hide behind walls with you. You paved your way into my heart."

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed her, strengthening and shortening the kiss. It was the most amazing thirty seconds of my life. It was the thirty-first second that everything came crashing down hard.

"Hi, Chase."

Mr. Davenport was standing there. Where did _he_ come from? I pulled away so fast from Bree she still had her eyes closed. She quickly recovered.

"So, how was the movie?" he asked, choosing to ignore the moment when I kissed his daughter.

"Sad. Voldemort died," Bree answered, seeing as how I was too tongue-tied to answer him.

"He's the bad guy. He deserves to die."

"He's human!"

"You're insane! He's a sadist!"

I stood up from the couch and marched over to Mr. Davenport. No one called my girlfriend insane! "Bree is not insane. She is one of the most amazing, compassionate girls I've met, and you have no right to say that to her. She has straight A's, and probably could do a better job at inventing than you ever could. Her mother, Sandy, told her that there is a human inside everyone. How could you forget about your own wife?"

Mr. Davenport did not say anything, probably because he was so in shock.

"I thought so. Come on, Bree. Let's work on our homework up in your room."

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I had a great first period, and I was kind of hoping for the same during breakfast. Unfortunately, everything started to go downhill at breakfast. See, the school served breakfast between first and second period. I don't know why they do that, though. I think it is because of those people that come to school without eating breakfast. Why one would do that is beyond me.

I bought my meal with my own money this time. Last time, Bree lent me her money so I could buy lunch. When I sat down at the cool table as the nerds call it, half of the football players weren't there. My sister wasn't either.

"Hi! How's it going?" I asked.

The cheerleader started talking to me and I talked back for a bit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a female with a black leather jacket sit down next to me. She had brown hair that was so dark; it looked like it was black. And she was rocking it!

"Hey, hot stuff. What's happening?" I flirted, leaning across the table to talk to her.

"I'm thinking that you aren't my type," she dissed.

I tried to look offended. "What's not to like, babe? You, hot thing, are looking at 130 pounds of Leo de goodness!" I proclaimed, flexing my muscles.

"Still not my type."

"Why?"

"Because she's my girlfriend, you cockamamie," Adam stated, throwing his tray down on the seat next to me. "And girls don't like to be called hot. It's offensive to me, to her, and a whole lot of other girls, except for maybe Danielle, but she's a slut. I wouldn't worry too much about her."

Suddenly, Bree sat down next to Adam, Chase sitting on the other side of her.

"Bree, can you tell your brother to stop hitting on my girlfriend?" Adam calmly stated.

"Leo is hitting on Sarah?" Bree asked, confused. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Leo, don't crush on Adam's girlfriend."

"Aww… you care!" Sarah mocked.

"Oh, I'm saying that because you're not worth it," Bree said sardonically, as to which Sarah stuck out her tongue and Adam threw his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder and scowled.

Looking at the scene, I concluded that there was a deep hatred between Sarah and Bree. Whatever the reason, the two did not like each other. That much was obvious.

"Leo? Are you going to stop pursuing Adam's girlfriend?" Bree asked, looking directly at me.

I honestly didn't want to, seeing as how she was the first attractive girl I met, but a very angry Adam would make things ugly, so I nodded.

"Okay, Adam, Leo has agreed to stop pursuing his girlfriend. I don't know him that well, but I'm sure he'll keep his word," Bree assured Adam.

"He wouldn't be the first," Adam mumbled.

Not much happened after that conversation. Near the end of breakfast, I slipped on the floor, and grabbed Trent's leg, causing him to fall and reveal his underwear in front of the entire cafeteria. Everyone laughed.

"Dooley!" Trent roared, his cheeks so red, you think his face would have caught fire.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried.

Roaring, Trent grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me to the wall.

"No one makes a fool out of me. Ever!" Trent seethed.

He tried to punch me, but Bree pinned his hands behind his back, not that that was necessary since I could have turned the tables on him. "That's enough, Trent."

Seeing as how the football team had Bree's back, Trent sighed. "Fine. This isn't over, Dooley!" Trent warned, jerking his hand back and leaving the cafeteria.

"Are you all right, Leo?" Bree asked when Trent had left.

I looked at her, amazed for a moment, and then I frowned. "I'm fine. I got to go to class," I said, walking away before my sister had a chance to say anything.

* * *

 **Adam's POV**

Well, that was weird. Bree asks if Leo is all right and Leo's face changes from amazed to frowning. With a girl like Bree, nobody frowned at her. She was the type of girl that everyone admired. She gets great marks on her report card, higher as of lately. The only reason someone wouldn't be amazed is if… they don't want someone looking out for themselves.

From my two or three days of meeting Leo, I could tell he was shy. Painfully shy. He rarely spoke more than two sentences at a time. Given the fact that he didn't want Bree to look after him told me that he had a bad past, one which he wasn't willing to share. He was the type of guy that wanted to do everything for himself, and it probably upset him that his sister stood up for him.

"I don't get it. Why was Leo not happy?" Bree asked as we headed to our second period class.

"You don't know why? I figured it out and it's actually—okay. I am going to stop talking before I say something offensive. It's his past," I briefed.

Bree stopped walking and looked at me, confused. "What about his past? Was it the fact that his dad abused him?" she asked curiously.

I stopped right in front of the second period door. "I did not know that, but that is why. Leo didn't like it when you stood up for him because he knows he can take care of himself. He had to in order to stand up against his dad. He is also painfully shy, and into girls that aren't afraid for some adventure," I explained.

"How do you know all this?" Bree asked.

I shrugged. "Mostly the story they hold in their eyes. The eyes tell you what type of feeling they are hiding, and you just use simple body language from there. That and the fact that Leo isn't intimidated by Sarah."

"I wondered why that might be. So Adam, what did you see when you looked into my eyes?"

What did I see when I looked into Bree's eyes? I see a kind, loyal, attractive, and caring girl. She is a headstrong girl who relies on her friends to help guide her. She didn't have to rely on them. Bree was a leader that many people, including myself, believed could bring the whole world to his knees. And the sad part is, I fell in love with Bree's defiance. I still liked her, but I was in a relationship with Sarah, the only girl in the school that hated her guts. Man, my life was a soap opera.

What do I see when I look into Bree's eyes? Well, I certainly couldn't tell her the truth. "Let's – let's just get in class," I suggested.

Bree shrugged and walked into class. I did as well, all the while worrying that Bree knew I was hiding something. The only person that knows when I am hiding something is Chase, and Bree would find out from Chase I was hiding something and then Bree would ask me what I was hiding. That was not something I was looking forward to discussing.

Class went by at a regular pace for us. Bree texted one of her friends in math class. It didn't look as if she was paying attention. Not that she ever is. Math is one of her worst subjects. I took some notes, and tried not to act like the nerd I was. In reality, I was one of the smartest football math athletes, along with Chase, my best friend/math archrival. Bree got most of her help in math from Chase and me. The social outcasts and cheerleaders helped Bree as well.

"So, Adam, can I meet up with you at your house?" Bree asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

When we turned into the next hallway, both Bree and I dropped our math books at what we saw. Well, heard rather.

"Get your hands off him before I rip your arms out of their socket and wear them like a headband!" a scary, deep voice roared.

"Spike," Bree whispered.

Trent turned to look at Chase. As he did so, Leo flipped Trent onto the floor. Bree and I winced when Trent's body hit the floor hard.

"Way to show him, half-pint," Spike complimented.

Trent got back up and threw a punch at Leo. To my surprise, Leo effortlessly redirected the punch. Now, don't get me wrong, I knew Leo would block that, but why would he attempt to redirect it? After thinking it over, I smiled. Leo was one smart guy. He would be a useful opponent if I ever faced him. His reflexes were astounding, almost like that of Spiderman's reflexes.

"I hate to say it, but Trent doesn't stand a chance," I commented.

Bree nodded in agreement. Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, Bree stated, "We should leave now."

Even though I saw Principal Perry, I decided to wait and see what would happen. I grabbed Bree's hand instinctively. "Don't. I sense something good."

"Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team!" Principal Perry stated, jabbing a finger into Leo's chest.

Leo barely blinked. Apparently, he was the only person I knew to not be intimidated by Principal Perry. Leo sure had bravery. But when you're going against someone like Principal Perry, bravery is stupidity.

"Oh, I see how you want to be. You want to settle this the old fashioned way, huh. Leave this hallway or you've got yourself a detention!"

"Why should I care about detention?" Leo questioned, shocking everyone who was still observing the scene.

"All right. How does a bone-crashing grudge match on the football field sound?"

"What's football?" a confused Leo asked.

Principal Perry chuckled while Bree and I stared at each other in shock. How did Leo not know what football was? "You'll find out tonight when you go against the entire football team!"

"Actually, ma'am, girls' soccer has the field tonight," I answered.

Principal Perry sighed. "Ahh, just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds. SO LET'S TAKE IT TO THE DOG PARK ACROSS THE STREET!"

"If he's going against the entire football team, shouldn't he at least have some offensive and defensive players?"

"Fine! He can have up to four players. But no more than that!"

I looked to Bree who nodded. Throughout the years of our friendship, we often knew how to communicate without talking. "Fair enough. Me, her and Chase will be on Leo's team."

"What?" Trent cried incredulously. "But you're our center! Didn't my embarrassment mean something?"

"Yeah, that you don't stand a chance against him. And quite frankly, no it doesn't."

"Fine! We'll see you on the football field!"

As Trent left, Leo looked at me. "What's a center?"

I sighed. Maybe having someone who didn't know anything about football on my team was a bad idea.

 **Leo's POV**

 **At the dog park**

I stared at the massive, six feet tall football players uninterested. After learning what football was from Bree, I knew that whatever the outcome was, I would walk away with something positive. That being said, I wanted to learn how to play football. Perhaps Bree could help with that. We were in the dog park, surrounded by people waiting for us to get buried. Literally. Except for Adam's girlfriend and Kavan; they were cheering for us. They were the only ones.

"This doesn't seem fair," Chase pointed out the obvious.

Principal Perry shrugged. "Seems fair to me. Let's get it on!" she replied, then blew her whistle.

"Okay, Leo, get a wide a wide receiver," Adam instructed.

I frowned. "What's a wide receiver?"

"He hasn't even played football before, has he?" Chase realized.

"No, he doesn't," Bree stated, grabbing me by the hand and gesturing with her finger who she wanted me to guard. "He didn't even know what a football was until today."

"Hike!" Trent said. It was floating towards Chase's wide receiver. Unfortunately, Chase was too small, and the team scored. "Touchdown!" Trent called.

It was our turn with the ball, so Adam and Chase got in their position. Chase motioned me to be a running back and Bree to the wide receiver spot.

"Hike!" Chase called. He caught it with ease and handed me the ball. I immediately noticed that two of the players were rushing me. Panicking, I ran in the other direction. Before I could think about turning around, however, I was dogpiled.

"Safety! Two points!"

"Leo, you do know to throw, right?" Chase asked as I made my way back over to my teammates.

"Does this answer your question?" I punched Chase right in the gut.

"I'm going to take that as a no," Chase grimaced. "That was a nice punch, though. Okay, I guess we need to teach you how to run in the right direction! Follow me."

When Chase snapped the ball for a second time, he handed it to me and ran forward. Remembering what he said, I ran behind him. I don't recall running for long before I was dragged down for a minimal gain. To my surprise, a few people clapped. Two people I didn't recognize and Adam's girlfriend gave me a standing ovation. For what, though, I have no idea.

"Let's huddle up," Chase ordered, his tone indicating that he was the leader of the group. "All right. Leo and Bree, I need you to do some blocking. I'm going to throw a screen pass to Adam and let him do his thing. Break!"

We then got in position. "Hike!" Adam snapped the ball to Chase. I followed Bree downfield and attempted to block. Unfortunately, the guy bulldozed me to the ground and headed after Adam. Despite being surrounded, Adam showed off some rather impressive moves, stiff-arming and breaking tackles as if this was a video game. I thought he would have been down after a huge hit, but Adam stumbled and continued forward. The opposing team tried to stop him, but he carried four defensive teammates into the end zone. Wow!

"Man that was exhausting!" Adam stated, stopping to catch his breath in the end zone.

"How did you do that?" Bree asked, the beginning of a smile taking place on her plush face.

"Geometry. It really does come in handy."

Bree shrugged and gave Adam a hug. _That_ was certainly interesting. They were best friends, but I could tell from the hug that they were something else. Did Adam like Bree? Correction, _like_ like Bree. Their relationship was something I would need to look into. Perhaps I could get the story from Bree.

* * *

 **Eddy's POV**

"I apologize for earlier, Eddy. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. I know you probably don't want to do any more favors, but could you run down to the 7-11 and get me my usual?" Mr. Davenport asked. "I'll give you the rest of the day off afterwards."

I shrugged. Leaving work four hours early seemed like a plan to me. "That's fine with me. I will be back soon, Mr. Davenport!" I called.

Mr. Davenport briefly waved goodbye before I exited and got in Mr. Davenport's Ferrari Spider, one of his more expensive cars. If I got a scratch on this, I might as well say goodbye to my paycheck!

The drive was short. I probably could have walked there, but I just wanted to show off the car. After locking the car, I entered 7-11 and accidentally collided with a female.

"Oh, I'm so—sorry." The last word caught on my throat. The female was absolutely gorgeous! Just like me, she had these silvery orbs that seemed almost magical. Growing up, I never believed in what everyone was calling love. Now, upon seeing this girl, I suddenly did. I especially loved her sooty tresses.

"No, it's my fault. Hello there."

Without thinking, I said, "Hey, hot stuff. I think someone spilled gorgeous all over you." Once I realized what I said, I internally slapped myself. Most girls don't like being called hot. I hope she would take an exception to that.

"I take it you use that pickup lines on all the girls you meet?" the women questioned, smirking a tad at me.

I shook my head, knowing that she was as into me as I was into her. "Just the ones who I feel give me a positive effect in life."

"Oh, how sweet! Well, I got to go. It was nice seeing you, who?"

"Eddy."

"Edie. Nice meeting you."

"You too," I mumbled, watching as Edie left. Man, did I love my job.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

"Seven seconds left; the score's sixteen to fourteen. Now remember kids, there's no shame in losing. Oh wait, there is!" Principal Perry laughed, walking away from us.

Unfazed, Chase ordered for us to huddle up. "All right, everyone. It comes down to one last play. Does anybody have an idea?"

"Flea flicker?" Bree suggested.

"As a team, we hardly use that play. Okay. I'll try to throw the perfect pass. BREAK!"

Bree went to the far end as a wide receiver. Chase looked to me, and then nodded.

"HIKE!" Chase yelled.

Adam hiked the ball to Chase who handed me the football. I then lateralled the ball to him and ran to the end zone. I watched Chase make his defender jump before turning back to the end zone. The defense was already waiting.

"I'm open!" I yelled.

The ball sailed to the corner of the far corner of the end zone. Man that was a gorgeous pass. I found the right route and… I dropped the wide open pass. In disbelief, I collapsed on the ground.

"Game over!" Principal Perry called. "The Dingoes win!"

"See you in the cafeteria, Alpha Dud!" Trent yelled, slapping some of his teammates on the hand.

"Nice try, Leo. You'll catch it next time," Bree stated, patting me on the shoulder sympathetically. "Let's head home."

"Actually, you told me you were stopping by my place afterwards," Adam noted.

"Oh, right. Leo, see if one of the cheerleaders will give you a ride home."

I nodded and headed over to one of the cheerleaders. "Can I get a ride home with one of you?"

"Sure," Stephanie replied after a moment's hesitation.

I nodded and followed Stephanie to her car. While I did lose the football game, I did manage to get a ride home with a cheerleader. I'd say things evened out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay guys, that's the end of the chapter. The next episode will be Leo's Jam. Some of the pairings are going to be easy. Others, not so much. See ya when I'm finished!


	4. Leo's Jam

**A/N: Well, Leo's Jam is here. It was harder to do the episode than any of the previous ones because Leo is a shy guy in my story and he wouldn't be asking Danielle out off the bat. So yeah. That, and Leo is not planning on going with Danielle. Anyways, here it is.**

 **I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

 **Hannie597: The answer to your first question will be explained in this chapter. Yes, I completely agree with you.**

 **Dirtkid123: I don't feel that up to going more in depth about that just yet. Here's Leo's Jam.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I just own the plot and the various OCs which appear much much later in the story.**

* * *

As I walked into the school, I ignored the orange stars that rapidly multiplied across the school. I ignored the boys asking the girls to the dance. I even ignored Adam's girlfriend, which was hard to do considering how she rocked the outfit she was wearing. But it was impossible to miss the giant banner that stretched across the front hallway, saying, "Homecoming Dance This Saturday!" Below the words, a painted couple danced.

I wanted to ask someone to the dance, but I knew that that was unlikely. I was just too shy! There was always the possibility of asking my sister or Adam, possibly even Chase how to do that, but I was shy, and shy people don't suddenly gain courage all of a sudden.

I had one person in mind, but if I asked said person, that would mean I would become the center of attention. The school would be talking about it from now until the end of my senior year! That girl was Caitlin Moore.

Yes, that Caitlin.

From the instant I learned no one wanted to be friends with Caitlin, I could tell that everyone had it wrong. My street smarts told me that forming a friendship with Caitlin would be a positive experience. Deep down in that possibly cold heart of Caitlin was a good, willing person. However, everyone else seemed to see Caitlin different, almost as if she was written off by the world. Deep down, I knew that that wasn't true. They say we only get one chance on our first impressions, but those first impressions aren't always right. In this case, they were anything but right. That was why I planned on asking Caitlin to the school dance.

You would think that doing something as absurd as asking Caitlin to the dance would make me nervous, but for whatever reason, I wasn't. In fact, I was actually looking forward to it. Now, if only I knew a creative way to ask her out. That would require some planning.

I paced to my locker and determinedly spun the combination. I needed answers on how to ask Caitlin out, and I needed them now. I'm pretty sure Bree or Adam would help me. I didn't want to ask Chase about it. Now don't get me wrong; Chase is a brilliant guy. It's just that the guy can give too long an answer and you eventually want him the shut up because he is so annoying. Apart from that, I was fine with Chase. He held himself with confidence and knew quite a lot, which would be helpful.

"Hey, Adam. Can you do me a favor?" I asked as Adam approached my locker.

"No, I cannot give you the good word for my girlfriend. And no, I will not help you ask out my girlfriend because she already agreed to go with me to the dance," Adam stated matter-of-factly, not even looking at me as he spun the combination on his locker.

I rolled my eyes. It was obvious to Adam, Bree, and possibly the entire school that I had the hots for Adam's girlfriend, Sarah. And honestly, how could I not? She _rocked_ it. And anyone who didn't say otherwise clearly didn't either have eyes. Either that or they were jealous. Speaking of which, what was the story behind Sarah and Bree's hatred? Oh well. I could find that out later. "Actually, I need help figuring out how to ask a girl to the dance. And before you ask, it's not your girlfriend."

His interest piqued, Adam closed his locker and looked at me. "Who's the special girl?"

"I'd rather not say," I admitted.

"If you don't say who, how am I supposed to know who then?"

I smirked. "Oh, you know them. Well, later."

"Wait, who's the special girl? I thought we were going to brainstorm ideas. Leo? Leo?"

Too late. I was already entering the breakfast area. To my surprise, Adam caught up to me and asked if we wanted to brainstorm ideas.

"Fine," I commented unenthusiastically.

"Well, I don't know all the ideas off hand, but I know quite a few. Sarah—actually, Bree will fill you in on other ideas. Speaking of Bree…" Adam pointed to my sister who was making her way over here with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Leo. Are you still hitting on Sarah?" Bree questioned.

Again, I rolled my eyes. It was obvious to Adam, Bree, and possibly the entire school that I had the hots for Adam's girlfriend, Sarah. And honestly, how could I not? Oh, wait. I already told you that.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bree stated when I chose not to answer.

"I already told him I asked Sarah to the dance. He's interested in ways on how to ask his new date to the dance," Adam corrected.

Bree flashed her hair to the side as she looked at me in shock. "Really? Who's the girl?"

"He didn't say. Leo only said I knew her, which means we all likely do. Anyways, I was about to give a list of ways to ask his mystery girl out."

Uh oh. I had a bad feeling about this. Sure enough, Adam, Bree and Chase launched into a significant number of ways to ask her out. To be honest, I kind of zoned out after the first seven to ten ideas.

"Leo, are you even listening to what we are saying?" Chase questioned, snapping me out of my reverie and snapping Adam and Bree out of their list.

"I was earlier, but once I found a solution, I ignored everything else," I commented. It was true. Once Adam had told me how he had asked Sarah to the dance, I decided I would do the same with Caitlin. Of course, they didn't know it was Caitlin just yet.

"Oh, okay then. Care to tell us about the girl?"

I shook my head as I leaned back against the seat.

"Do you need our help with anything? I'm sure all of us would help, except for maybe Sarah," Chase mumbled the last part.

Unfortunately for him, Adam heard him and Adam challenged, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Chase said a bit too quickly.

It was obvious that Adam didn't buy the response. "I'm not that dense, Chase. If you have something to say to my girlfriend, say it to her face!"

It became clear to me now that Adam was visibly angry at Chase over that remark. Not that I blame Adam. Chase looked evidently worried, but I knew that there was no need to. Having studied Adam's girlfriend thoroughly, I could tell that she didn't give a stinking hoot about being dissed. Words had little meaning to her; rather actions would cause emotion to occur, such as me flirting with her over breakfast. Surprisingly, I haven't flirted with Sarah since.

"He's saying that Sarah wouldn't help me because I flirted with her," I answered.

Everyone at the table looked at me in surprise. The stares were making me uncomfortable, but I didn't show it, instead taking the time to shovel Adam's food. Eventually, the silence was interrupted by the one person in the room who hadn't spoken yet that morning. "That's partly the reason. The other reason is because it doesn't benefit me whatsoever, and I hate romance."

"If you don't like romance, then why did you agree to go the dance with Adam?" I questioned.

Sarah shrugged. "Dancing is fun," she argued. Facing her boyfriend, Sarah stated, "I'll see you after first period. Later, Adam, Chase, Leo, Bree."

The way she said the names, it was clear who she appreciated and who she didn't. Apparently, Sarah liked me more than Bree. Wow. Once again, I wondered what the history behind Sarah and Bree was.

"What's the story between you two?" I asked Bree as she stood up to leave.

"I'll tell you later," Bree promised as she exited the cafeteria and headed to first.

"Can you do me a favor?" the football defensive end asked Chase.

"Sure." Chase stood up to leave. "I'll see you soon, Leo."

Once Chase left, it was just Adam and me. Neither of us said anything, the silence stretching on into eternity. When the bell rang for first period, Adam left the cafeteria without saying a word. Ignoring his behavior, I made my way to my first period math class.

 **IHL**

School had ended about fifteen minutes ago. Right now, Bree was sitting on the couch, most likely debating about how she was going to tell the story and not thinking about her boyfriend. After all, she had promised me a story.

"So the story?" I stated, starting to grow impatient with my sister's lack of communication.

"Right, give me a minute." After about a minute, Bree sighed. "In middle school, I met Chase, Adam, and Sarah. At the time, Sarah had a crush on Chase and tried to ask him out, but he wasn't interested. However, he _was_ interested in me. I fell hard for his spiky hair and his confidence. It also didn't hurt that was smart. At first we met twice a week, then three times, then every day. During the summer, right before ninth grade, Adam started to develop feelings for me. I wasn't aware of that until Adam told me about it after that football game."

"But how-?"

"Did he get with Sarah? Well, the story is that he and Sarah were doing some homework and then they got to kissing. Before Chase became my boyfriend, that is. Anyways, Sarah was in love with Chase, but I apparently asked him to the eighth grade dance before she did. That night, I confessed my feelings to him and the rest is history. Apparently, Sarah told me of his feelings later and things got pretty nasty. So nasty in fact that both of us were kicked out of the school dance and had to do a week of summer school each. Chase wasn't happy, but he helped me with my homework during that summer.

"What I never told Chase was that Sarah and I decided to end our friendship the night of the dance. I barely even acknowledged her all summer. That's probably why she hates my guts. And honestly, she's a waste of space in my opinion. The only reason we're friends is because I'm friends with Adam and Chase. Otherwise, I could care less about her."

"Wow."

"Indeed. Now if you excuse me, I should probably get caught up on my homework. Wouldn't want to do it over the weekend, you know?"

I nodded and grabbed my binder. In less than twenty hours, I would hopefully have a date to the homecoming dance.

 **Bree's POV**

Having seen some spectacular dance proposals in Middle School, I can honestly say that nothing surprises me anymore. Well, that statement was shot right out of the bottom of the barrel. Of course, that would happen shortly before lunch. Anyways, I was in the cafeteria listening to Stephanie tell me how her boyfriend asked her to homecoming. Suddenly, I heard Trent scream, "Touchdown!"

Knowing that the homecoming football game wasn't for another two days, I excused myself and went to see what was going on. Apparently, Trent and some of the other football players, Adam included, were throwing the football around indoors.

Jay (no relation to Jaden Parker), Stephanie's boyfriend, called for the ball and received it from our star wide receiver. "Stephanie!"

As Jay handed the ball to his girlfriend, I spotted writing on the side. Rushing over to Stephanie, I read the writing and sprouted a huge smile.

"Let's tackle homecoming together," Stephanie read as he held the ball. She then looked at her boyfriend and an identical smile appeared on her face. "Sounds like a plan."

The cafeteria applauded at the clever idea. That was the first of clever ideas. Throughout the next few periods, more clever ideas came out. Skydiving, cookies, even singing barber quartets. Those were all clever and great. I was fairly certain that nothing over the top would happen. I was wrong.

It was shortly before lunch. Adam and I were talking about the clever dance proposals with each other and the rest of the popular students. I was surprised at the creativity this year. It seemed the only one not to care was Sarah, but that doesn't surprise me. Apparently she doesn't care about the student body. Speaking of the student body, where was Leo? Apart from seeing him when I left for first, I had not seen Leo at all.

"Hey, Adam. Where's Leo? Have you seen him today?"

"I have actually," Adam replied.

"Really? How—when was this?"

"Just now. Look."

I followed my friend's gaze and turned to see Leo weaving through the crowd towards… Caitlin? Adam's face showed the same expression as mine. At first, I thought Leo was approaching one of Caitlin's friends, but then Leo stopped in front of Caitlin. It seemed as if Leo was asking Caitlin to the dance. She must have said yes because Leo looked extremely happy about the matter when he left.

"Did that just-?" Adam started.

"I think so. Come on." Unconsciously, I grabbed Adam's hand and started to the cafeteria. "So you and Caitlin are the newest couple I take it?" I asked Leo.

"Not officially, but soon to be. So you and Adam the newest couple?" Leo asked.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Leo pointed in between both of us. I followed his gaze to see I was still holding Adam's hand. Both he and I quickly let go and refused to look at each other for a half minute. "No, of course not. Now do you mind explaining to me why you asked Caitlin the Psycho out?" I asked, taking out my seat.

"It isn't any of your business."

"Well it's going to be if she starts hanging out with us! People are going to demand answers, one I don't have."

Leo shook his hand from side to side in thought. "I see Caitlin differently than I do with Stephanie and the other cheerleaders. They are all too shallow. Caitlin is wild, beautiful, possibly reliable, I think I can trust her. I trust Sarah, too, even though that can't leave the room, Adam. Caitlin's got that aura of mystery surrounding her. She may be a crazed psycho or a hothead, probably both, but she's that way for a reason. She has a gift inside her that no one at this school seems to give a …. about. I can sense it, and I want to help her unleash it to the world.

"She may be a nobody here because she sends the impression that she is a psycho, but first impressions aren't always right. I should know. I grew up with an ass of a father. My mom's first impression of him was handsome and whatever else. Today she absolutely despises the man."

"Yes, but that's different!" I argued.

"Oh really? I beg to differ. Each and every single one of us gives off a first impression. People approach someone like you and Adam because they sense friendliness. People don't approach Caitlin because she doesn't look friendly. That doesn't mean we should exclude them from our lives. Some of the best people in life gave off negative first impressions, yet turned out to be some of the greatest in history. Caitlin might be one of those."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing! I sense it! If I can sense something in Caitlin that the school doesn't seem to give a …. about, that makes me great. The question for those who ignore it is, what does that make you?"

I had nothing to say. As much as I wanted to disagree with him, part of me knew he was right. First impressions weren't always true. However, I was too surprised to say otherwise. My mind was still reeling from the fact that Leo had just given us a short monologue about Caitlin. Today was the first time I actually heard Leo say more than two or three sentences at a time. If defending his date could get Leo that talkative, then perhaps he wasn't as shy as he let on. Perhaps he was selective with his words.

"What got you so worked up?" Sarah asked, snapping my train of thought.

"Leo," I answered. "Apparently, he asked Caitlin to the dance."

"He did?" Sarah questioned. She shrugged and picked up her fork. "I'm not surprised," she mumbled.

"Really? Why's that?"

"He knows his stuff. So do I. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the history teacher from giving us both detentions."

"Wait, both?" Adam questioned. "Does that mean that you agreed with Leo on something?"

Because Sarah was busy eating her hamburger, she simply nodded.

My eyes locked with Adam's eyes and we both shrugged. We weren't sure what this meant. On one hand, it seemed as if Leo and Sarah were getting along. On the other hand, was Leo just saying he knew that stuff to get closer to Sarah?

Adam faced his girlfriend. "What were the both of you agreeing with?" he asked.

"Leo was arguing that Hitler was a good person. Quite frankly, I agree with him."

"Hold the freaky-deaky phone! Hitler is not a good person. He's a sadist!" I argued.

"Says the person who said Voldemort was a good guy," Sarah countered.

I glared at Adam and then at Sarah. "Shut up!" I hissed.

Sarah shrugged and resumed her meal. Chase eventually joined me and a repeat of earlier came up: Leo asking Caitlin to the dance and Leo and Sarah agreeing that Hitler was a good person.

"I can see where Leo is coming from, but it's easier for me to believe Hitler was a sadist," Chase stated.

Eventually, lunch ended and we went our separate ways. As I headed to my next class, I felt a nervous bout in my stomach. Something was telling me this school year was going to be hell on Adam and me.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

Bree, Chase, Caitlin, and some of the cheerleaders were out dress shopping. I was alone in the house, say for the staff and Mr. Davenport who was probably working on some invention hidden from sight. I was just about to give in to my boredom when the sound of crying alerted me to investigate. I followed the noise into a guest bedroom and nearly gasped at the sight. Lying on the bed crying was our best butler, Eddy!

Cautiously, I approached the butler and tapped him on the shoulder. In a short bit, Eddy wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I had no clue as to what Eddy was so upset about, but I didn't question it. Rather, I just let Eddy cry. I was about to ask Eddy what upset him when a newspaper caught my eye. Letting go of Eddy for a moment, I saw the obituary page. Immediately, I understood. Someone he cared for had died. "It's okay. They are in heaven now."

"Thanks. I guess I should get back to work. How did you know what I was upset about anyways?"

I held the obituary section up. Eddy nodded in understanding and quickly left the room. A grin escaped my lips as I headed back to my room. Once again, my keen awareness of detail had come in handy. If it continued, I would know what Caitlin hides and help bring it out.

* * *

"And it all comes down to this! Fourth and goal right outside the fifteen yard line. Three seconds left on the clock. Mission Creek is sending out the field goal unit. It's been a huge defensive battle, but Mission Creek looks like it's going to take it. All it takes is a thirty-two yard field goal."

Adam snapped the ball a bit too early and the ball sailed past the holder's hands. The kicker caught it and scrambled outside. He tried to set up a screen, but it was knocked down for an incomplete pass.

"Fake field goal is incomplete! There's a flag down on the play, which will likely be declined," the announcer stated.

"We've got two flags on the play. False start, number 72 offense. That penalty is declined. Holding, number 72 offense. That penalty is also declined. Game over," the referee stated and blew his whistle.

I felt sick to my stomach as the opposing team stormed the field. Poor Adam! As I departed the bleachers, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened on that last play. When Bree was finally ready to leave, we headed home to get ready for the dance.

I was nervous. So nervous in fact that I threw up. Fortunately, it landed in the toilet and not on the kitchen floor. After mouthwash, I put on the remainder of my clothes and I was ready to go!

Bree was already at the dance with a few of her friends, her boyfriend, and my date. I was eager to see an attractive bunch of school girls soon. Of course, the dance wasn't about them; no, it was about my friendship with Caitlin. And the dance number I set up with Aunt Janice and the book club. Yes, this dance was just getting interesting.

 **XXXXxxxxx**

Everyone but me headed onto the dance floor, Kavan, Owen and Jake headed outside to get some drinks. Adam had already arrived, which meant Sarah must be in the waste room. I could see Chase, the only guy wearing a tie, enter the premise.

"Still not here yet?" Chase asked.

"No," Adam informed him, his tone laced with worry. "I haven't seen her since the game. She promised she'd be here."

Curious, I headed over to see who they were talking about. I didn't have the chance to ask, however, because Bree stepped in and we all turned to look at her. The bottom half was dark blue while the top half was a light blue with a special pattern sewn in. It totally worked for her. Bree was beautiful in whatever she wore. "Hello, boys!" Bree greeted, walking in with Caitlin and one of her friends.

Caitlin was wearing a red strapless dress that went down to her knees. Her golden belt she wore went well with the gold outline from the bottom of her dress. Wow. I've been spending too much time with girls.

"Hey," a mopey Adam greeted.

"What's wrong with him?" Bree questioned, looking at her boyfriend.

"His girlfriend hasn't shown up yet. He hasn't seen her since the game," Chase responded.

Bree frowned, trying to show sympathy. I knew, however, on the inside that she was glad Sarah wasn't here, given their history together.

As the next song came up, Adam left to grab some punch while Chase and Bree headed onto the dance floor for this slow song. I looked to my date and held out my hand. Caitlin didn't say anything as she took my hand and followed me onto the dance floor. There wasn't really anything to say.

"Can I ask you something?" Caitlin asked as I twirled her around.

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me to the dance?" Caitlin asked. "Was it one of those-?"

"No it wasn't. I see something special in you, something that other people don't seem to want to see."

"And what might that be?" Caitlin inquired with a playful tone in her voice.

"Deep down, I sense you are a good, willing person. The other people don't seem to see that because you come across as unapproachable. As it is, my street smarts are hardly ever wrong. I'm guessing your negative attitude is caused by a parent. I have a feeling that it's your mother. Father daughter relationships are usually good, so that only leaves your mom. You feel the need to be accepted because there have been times in your life that you feel others look down upon you and you want to prove to others that you are someone not to mess with, so you put on this tough act. But the truth is you don't need the façade. I'd like to know the Caitlin inside, not the Caitlin that she puts on in front of the school."

"Leo, that was-"

At that moment, I heard Adam cry out in joy. In his hands was his phone, so whatever news he was receiving was pleasant to him. Looking up, Adam suddenly noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Whoops. Sorry," Adam apologized. "Carry on!"

I could see Chase and my sister come over to talk to Adam. I think it had something to do with Sarah, seeing as how Bree forced yet another smile, but I could be wrong.

Caitlin and I shared a few more dances before I told her I would be right back. I had told her I would be doing a special performance. She understood and I briefly exited the gym, throwing on my pair of sunglasses. The time was now to impress. I waited until the present song ended and then the lights inside the gym dimmed. Everyone was confused. Suddenly, one of the girls swung open the door. I was the last one to reveal myself. Walking over to the center of the dance floor, I stood in position while the book club ladies, all of them wearing silver dresses, enclosed me.

"Cue it up, G!" I called. (Play Drop the Floor by… Lab Rats, I guess).

The music started up and everyone watched as I 'busted' my moves. At the end, everyone was clapping, including Chase. "Okay everybody! Give it up for my Aunt Janet and her book club!" I nodded at his backup dancers.

"That was awesome!" Adam said, walking over to Leo.

"It was just a little something for the kids," I replied modestly.

"AAAHHHH!" Danielle screamed.

"No way," Adam breathed, stunned at the sight in front of him. In fact, the entire gym fell silent, the DJ music turned off. She was at the door, looking like she had been through hell and back. "Sarah."

Blood was seeping from many cuts on Sarah's body and face. A bullet had lodged itself into her shoulder. The regular jacket was probably hiding some more injuries. What the f*** happened to her? And why on earth was she at the dance? She needed a hospital! "Hi," Sarah whispered. Her voice was so low, and her skin was so pale I had no idea how she was even conscious!

"Sarah!" Adam rushed over. "What are you doing here? You need a hospital!"

"I promised you I'd show up, so here I am."

My knees nearly buckled underneath me as the reason as to why she was here struck me. Sarah had promised Adam she'd show up – and she did, albeit numerous injuries. You did not come across loyalty like that every day! My body started to shake as a trail of tears found its way down my cheeks. Adam deserved Sarah. He truly did. So long as there wasn't some huge screw-up and they didn't fall out of love, the two were going to spend the rest of lives together.

"Come here," Bree whispered, gently taking my hand.

Too emotionally shocked to do anything, I watched Adam escort his girlfriend outside as Bree led me onto the dance floor. As I silently cried into my sister's shoulder, I looked to the spot where Adam had departed. _The two of you deserve each other. Don't mess things up, Adam. Don't mess things up._

* * *

 **A/N:** Leo's Jam is finished, which means the first four episodes are finished as well! All right! If you are curious as to the condition of Sarah (S-1)'s injuries, the answer will be received next chapter. Rats on a Train won't be ready for a while, I'm afraid. The opening part will be easy, however. The mission is going to be more challenging, but I think I can manage. Just need to think up names for the bad guys. Until next time. Peace!


	5. Danger on the Train

**A/N:** Welcome to Rats On A Train. I imagine you are curious as to the extent of the injuries, so let me get this chapter underway for you all. S-1 (Sarah) will be gone for a few of the episodes due to her injury, but that is to be expected.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

 **BeautifulSupernova: The suggestion was a good idea. I have decided to use Jullian as one of the characters, but not in this story. And yes, she is.**

 **Dirtkid123: Thank you. Honestly, I'm liking deep Leo myself. So is Sarah, Sebastian, and Lexi. More season 3 and 4 characters will make an appearance most likely. I might have Spin. I don't know yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I just own the plot and the various OCs which appear much much later in the story.**

 **Note: Quotes in italic are flashbacks.**

 **IHL**

"Hey."

Having grown accustomed to the silence of the room, Adam jumped at the noise. Upon realizing that the speaker was Bree, Adam visibly relaxed. "Hey, Bree."

"So any news yet?" Bree questioned as she sat down in the chair across from Adam.

Adam shook his head despondently. "Not of the injury, no. I did manage to get in touch with the parents, however, but…" Adam trailed off, his eyes content on watching the floor.

"But what?" Bree questioned, wondering what the bad news was about.

Adam took a long sigh and scrunched his face. Throwing his hands onto his face, Adam then looked at the floor for a while. Bree patiently waited, knowing that whatever the bad news was, she could handle it.

Bree was wrong.

"But they wouldn't come and visit her," Adam declared, looking straight at Bree. "They said it wasn't worth their time."

Bree's heart skipped a beat, as did her train of thought. How could Sarah's parents, the very parents that raised her to be the best, refuse to see their daughter who was in the hospital?

Suddenly, she heard voices in her head, voices reminding her of the past.

 _"I hate your guts!" Bree yelled at Sarah._

 _"Well, I hate yours more!" Sarah argued, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed._

Bree avoided Adam's gaze, something wet rolling down her cheeks.

 _"The only reason we're friends is because I'm friends with Adam and Chase. Otherwise, I could care less about her," Bree told Leo._

A puddle dropped to the ground and dissolved like melted ice.

 _"I would hardly call Sarah a friend. She's just someone I am nice to because I'm friends with her boyfriend."_

Another puddle dropped to the ground.

 _"She's a waste of space in my opinion," Bree commented._

A third puddle dropped to the ground and dissolved like melted ice.

"Bree, are you crying?" Adam asked, seemingly close to crying as well.

Instead of an answer, Bree threw her arms around Adam's neck and buried her head on his shoulder. Instinctively, Adam grabbed Bree's back, his own wet marks rolling off his face. While Bree was crying over being a horrible friend to Sarah, Adam was crying over the treatment Sarah received from her parents.

"Bree," "Adam," Adam and Bree said at exactly the same time.

"Sorry," Bree apologized. "You go first."

"No, you can go first," the handsome football player, Adam, decided.

"Oh, okay then. Adam, I'm sorry. I've been a horrible friend t-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Bones?" a voice called.

Adam and Bree turned to a doctor who was just entering the room. "Pardon?" Adam asked, not hearing the last part.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bones, I have word on your daughter, Sarah," the doctor repeated.

"I'm Sarah's boyfriend and this is my bestie, Bree. Her parents uh…" Adam trailed off.

"Her parents refused to show," Bree finished.

The doctor frowned. "Dealing with those type of parents now, are we? Anyways, my name is Dr. Jesque; we just finished working on your friend, Sarah. Along with the gunshot wound, she also had a concussion, five broken ribs, and a broken knee cartilage. We also found some broken glass shards in her shoulder. We are making sure she gets many painkillers and we are monitoring her vitals, which are slightly lower than normal for someone in her situation. Just what was she doing, may I ask?"

"I haven't a clue," Adam admitted. "She promised me before my game she would show up, and then she shows up like that near the middle of the dance."

"I see. I'll try and find out what happened when she's up to a response. You are more than welcome to stay and wait," the doctor offered.

"I'd love to, but I should head home. My parents are waiting."

"I understand. We should have word on your girlfriend when you come back tomorrow."

After saying goodbye, Bree stood up from her seat and left the hospital. Adam followed her into Bree's car and buckled up before he stared out the window. Bree got in, but did not start the car up right away. She wanted to make sure Adam was okay first. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need a vacation!" Adam grumbled.

"I hear you. If you ever need someone to talk to, then you have me." Bree squeezed Adam's hand in support.

Adam turned to face Bree. "You are the best friend a guy could have." He then reached across the seat and pulled Bree into a hug. The two friends smiled at each other, each person lost in the other's smile. Eventually, both looked away and made room for the awkward moment.

"We should get going," the rich billionaire's daughter, Bree, informed as she started the car up.

"I agree."

With that said, Bree drove off into the night.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

It was near midnight when Bree arrived home. When she entered the house, every fiber of her being bent on sleeping, Bree noticed Eddy waiting for her.

"Mr. Davenport would like to speak with you in his office," the butler informed.

"Fine!" Bree mumbled. She sluggishly headed upstairs and entered Mr. Davenport's office. It was just how she remembered it. On the walls were pictures of Mr. Davenport, along with pictures of him, Leo, and Tasha. A plaque on his desk read _World's Greatest Inventor!_ Bree was too tired to greet her father, so she slumped down in the chair and waited for her dad to begin.

"Tired?" Mr. Davenport questioned, seemingly wide awake.

"Obviously. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Just two things," Dad informed. "One, what had Leo so upset? He came home crying."

"I don't know for sure, but it had to do with Adam's girlfriend. She showed up at the dance severely injured. I drove to the hospital after the dance to check up on Sarah's condition. Whatever she was doing, she managed to get a concussion, five or six broken ribs, a shattered knee cartilage, and a bullet lodged in her shoulder."

"Why did she show up?" Mr. Davenport inquired.

"She promised Adam she'd show, and she did, but she shouldn't have."

"So Leo is worried over Sarah's injuries?" the scientist asked, trying to get a sense of what he was hearing.

"I think so. I _honestly_ don't know," Bree confessed.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Okay. Second, I was wondering if you'd like to take a train ride with the family and Chase."

"Can Adam come as well?" Bree suggested. "He probably needs to something to take his mind off his girlfriend's injury." _That and he told me he wanted one._

Having had Adam over before and gotten to know him, Mr. Davenport nodded. Adam and Chase were like sons to him, and he respected Bree's friends. "I don't see a problem with that. I'll let you go to bed. Goodnight, sweetheart!"

"Good night!" Bree hastily exited the office and entered her bedroom. She barely managed to get in bed before she passed out from exhaustion.

 **IHL**

One week later, the Davenport-Dooley family and Chase sat waiting in the car for Adam Dryden. When Adam received word of the trip, he immediately accepted. His parents agreed after Adam talked them into it, and one quick pack later, Adam was ready. With a duffel bag in hand, Adam opened the car door and headed to the back of the car.

"Hey, Adam," Chase greeted.

Adam nodded at Chase before he buckled his seatbelt. The center then looked at Leo. "Hey, Leo." When Leo merely nodded, Adam looked to Bree. "Still a man of few words, huh?"

"Yup. He's back to hardly speaking at all. He only talks when Caitlin or Sarah is brought up."

"Just about," Leo mumbled.

"He'll break out of it, I'm sure," Bree assured, patting Adam on the shoulder.

"I'm sure he will," Adam stated.

"So how's Sarah? The last I saw her was the day of the dance. I've been incredibly busy."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Sure you have!" Adam was well aware of Bree's hatred towards Sarah and their failed friendship. Still, he decided to answer. "She's up and recovering, but she doesn't feel like talking about what happened," Adam confessed.

Bree nodded in understanding and started to talk to Chase; Adam stared out the window and watched; Leo took the opportunity to catch some sleep. Finally, Mr. Davenport stopped the car and faced the teenagers.

"We're here. Can one of you get Leo up?" Mr. Davenport pointed to his sleeping stepson.

"Not another step, Adam," Leo warned.

Adam froze, his hand in the air before he turned to look at Bree. She looked as surprised as Adam was to learn Leo had his eyes closed. "Whoa! How did you know it was me?"

Leo opened his eyes, grabbed his suitcase, and exited the car, ignoring the stares that Adam, Bree, and Chase gave him. As he boarded the train, Leo looked to the three stunned teenagers. "You coming?"

Snapping out of her daze first, Bree grabbed her suitcase and headed onboard the train. Adam grabbed his duffel bag and climbed onboard. Chase followed right behind Adam with his own bag. "So Leo, how did you know it was Adam?" Bree asked once all the bags were put away.

"Ask Sarah. She'll know," Leo responded cryptically.

Bree and Chase looked to a confused Adam who shrugged. Was it possible that Sarah was keeping something from Adam? Adam seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he had not said anything yet since arriving on the train. Whipping out his phone, Adam sent a text to girlfriend asking if she knew how to identify someone by his or her presence.

Bree approached Adam and glanced over Adam's shoulder as he waited for Sarah to text back.

"Hey, Bree. Did Leo send you?" Adam asked.

"No he didn't," Bree responded. "He's putting his duffel bag away. We're about to eat if you are interested."

Feeling his phone vibrate, Adam looked at the text his girlfriend sent.

Why do you ask? – Sarah

"I am," Adam responded. Adam quickly texted his girlfriend back, then gestured for Bree to lead the way to the kitchen room. The center frowned when he received Sarah's latest text. "I'll tell you later. I doubt that."

Bree seemed uncertain that Sarah would say anything, much like Adam. She didn't say anything, but promised herself she would be the person to help Adam if his and Sarah's relationship ended. She knew that is what Leo would want.

"Whoa!" Adam breathed when he entered the kitchen room. In the center of the table sat a variety of foods, all of which were set up as a buffet. His eyes glazing over all the different food, Adam grabbed a plate and headed over to the table. Bree followed.

"So what do you think, Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked once Adam and Bree joined Leo, Chase, and Mr. Davenport.

"I love it! Where's Tasha?"

"I don't know," Mr. Davenport admitted. "It's possible she's just lost. She'll show up in a few minutes."

Sure enough, Tasha showed up after a few minutes. Tasha smiled at the group as she sat down next to Leo and began to eat her salad.

Not much was said during the meal, as everyone enjoyed his or her meal with gusto. When everyone finished eating, Mr. Davenport generously paid the bill and the group of six headed back to his or her rooms. Tasha and Mr. Davenport made out in their room; Leo took a nap; Chase and Bree talked and made out; and Adam played hangman with himself. Eventually, Adam wandered off to Chase's room.

* * *

Leo's eyes shot open from his sleep when the sound of a gunshot fired from within the train. He immediately thought of Bree. Stealthily, Leo exited his room and headed to Bree's room. He frowned when he heard voices from Bree's room, voices that belonged to the gunmen.

 _Well, this is going to make things a bit more complicated._ Throwing a quick glance inside, Leo almost laughed out loud. The amateurs had pistols. Pistols had bad aim. If the gunmen knew that, then they weren't looking to kill anyone, which was nice. Now Leo just had to worry about rescuing Bree and her friends.

Retreating back into his room, Leo quickly wrote a note explaining what he would be doing. He then headed to Bree's room, patiently waiting for an opening. Scanning the room, Leo noticed a place to his.

Chase saw Leo out of the corner of his eyes. He deduced the place where Leo wanted to hide. Heck, it was the only place to hide. All Chase had to do was distract the gunman. "Dude, your fly is unzipped."

The gunman looked at his pants, then back at Chase. "No, it's-"

Chase didn't let the gunman finish as he punched the guy in the stomach. He then knocked the pistol out of the gunman's hand, and he kicked it to where Leo would likely hide. Unfortunately, the gunman seemed to be a better fighter and was able to render Chase's offensive attack useless. The second gunman kept his pistol aimed at Adam and Bree.

Seeing his opportunity, Leo aimed the pistol at the gunman Chase was fighting and fired. To his relief, the bullet hit the man in the leg. No one knew who fired the shot, so Leo took the opportunity to shoot the same man in the stomach. He would have shot the man in the chest, but there was an option that the man could have died instantly, and Leo was no killer.

"Who's there?" the second gunman asked, tightening his hold on the pistol.

Instead of answering, Leo stepped out of his hiding place.

"Leo! What are you doing? That gun is dangerous!" Bree exclaimed.

"It's a pistol, and it's hardly considered a weapon. Of course the amateur gunman would say otherwise," Leo stated.

"Amateur?" the gunman questioned. "If I'm an amateur, you're a rookie."

"This rookie did his math." Leo fired the pistol and hit the gunman in the shoulder.

The gunman, rather than crying out in pain, laughed. Adam and Bree's face paled. "Not a bad shot. Unfortunately, I did too." The gunman fired a shot from across the room at Leo.

Leo managed to avoid the gunshot. He then looked at the gunman and nodded. "Not an amateur I see."

"No, but that's what everyone thinks, isn't it?" the man questioned. "Have you ever wondered what it was like to die?"

Even though they were listening in on the conversation, Leo knew there were police officers outside. He could sense them. "Yes. And to be honest, you're wondering what it's like right now."

The gunman laughed again. "You've got spunk. I like you, kid. What's your name? I'm Andrew Leuven."

"Leo Dooley. So you're from Belgium?"

Before Andrew could answer, the police officers barged in through the door. "Hands up, put your back against the wall! You're under arrest!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Before Andrew could fire his pistol, Leo fired his. The bullet hit Andrew's arm, knocking the gun to the ground. The police officers quickly arrested him and read him his rights. The other gunman managed to escape somehow.

"Aren't you a bit young to be wielding a gun, sir?" a female officer asked.

"It's not my gun, and yes I am."

"Noted. Assuming there was a second gunman on board…" The officer pointed to the back and one of the officers headed outside to see if they could find the missing gunman. It didn't take that long, and pretty soon, both gunmen were in custody.

"Well, now that everything is right in the world, let's go home," Mr. Davenport suggested.

The teenagers couldn't agree more.

 **Lexi Krane's POV**

"She's in the back," the receptionist stated.

I thanked the receptionist and headed to the room my best friend resided in. Ever since Sarah's injury, my boyfriend and I had stopped by to make sure she has been okay. After all, I was with her the day Andrew Leuven shot her and she fell out of a multi-story window.

"Hey, Lex. Hey, Seb," Sarah greeted when the two of us entered her hospital room.

My boyfriend, Sebastian, nodded and waved in my best friend's direction. Almost as if he had read Sarah's thoughts, Sebastian said, "I thought I would stop by and see how my sister is doing."

Even though Sebastian and Sarah were not related, Sebastian was the closest thing to a brother Sarah ever had. In fact, Lexi, Sebastian, and the rest of the gang members Sarah hung out with was the closest thing to family. After all, her parents didn't even show up at the hospital. They still haven't.

A sudden buzz from her phone made Sarah pull her attention away from her friends. "It's Adam," Sarah informed.

I nodded and pulled Sebastian into the bathroom. The general rule of thumb was that whenever Sarah talked to Adam, we had to hide. Our gang was supposed to be a secret to the outside world, and Sarah didn't seem to want Adam to know about us.

"That's unfortunate," Sarah commented. "Are you all right?"

"Any idea what she's talking about?" Sebastian whispered.

"What were their names?" Sarah asked. She seemed to fall silent shortly later. "And Leo did that? Wow!" I listened as Sarah told Adam about her boring day. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I am getting pretty tired. Love you too," Sarah said before she hung up her phone. "Lex, Seb, come in here," Sarah ordered.

"What's the shocking news?" I asked upon reading my best friend's face.

Sarah didn't say anything immediately. Eventually, she told Sebastian and me about Leo's heroics on the train and his awareness of other people's senses. "Guess who the gunmen were? Andrew Leuven and Charles Feagin (1)," Sarah answered before Sebastian or I could comment.

"Dang! How is that possible? We couldn't even stop them!" I cried.

"I know. There's something about Leo that makes him awesome. If we could get him to join us, then think of how awesome we will be."

"Indeed. So what do you want us to do?" I asked.

"Sebastian, you and Lexi have one goal while I'm in here. And that is to do whatever it takes to recruit Leo Dooley."

* * *

 **A/N: So looks like Leo Dooley has caught someone's eye. Throughout the next several episodes, Sebastian and Lexi Krane will make an appearance. The fun is just about to start!**

 **1\. No relation to US socialist, Joe Feagin.**

 **I'll see you next time, whenever that might be. Peace!**


	6. Hello, Grandma

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of Being A Good Sister. In this chapter, Grandma Rose stops by for a visit. Big D will be using an Exoskeleton, but this one won't be going berserk. I am going to try to include Lexi Krane and Sebastian in this if I can. So for those of you who enjoy Lexi and Sebastian, they might be making an appearance this episode. There is no excitement this episode, I'm afraid. Sorry.**

 **All right, I sense some of you are eager to get started with this chapter and find out what I have planned, so I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

 **Dirtkid123: Well, as I mentioned Danger on A Train, Sarah's parents refused to show up to visit their daughter. Clearly, Sarah's parents aren't the best. Second, in order to get her extensive injuries, you have to really tick someone off. Given Sarah's injuries, that was clearly the case. Lexi and Sebastian needed to make an appearance anyways, so I decided to throw them together. Lastly, Sebastian and the soldiers are a family, and since I decided to have Adam, Bree, and Chase not living together, I decided to do that with Lexi and Sebastian. And Sebastian seemed like he would fit a category of a gang member, so by default, I have Lexi and Sarah gang members, as well as the other soldiers in the series.**

 **CzechM8: Indeed it is. It took quite a while to figure out how to do the last two chapters, and it took quite a while for this one. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Guest: I had immense problems writing this, and I haven't fully crafted an outline for this. There are other factors as well, but you probably have a good idea what they might be. Also, my profile says I have a second account.**

 **Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I merely own the OCs, most of which appear much much later in the story. I own Sandy as well.**

 **IHL**

 **Chase's POV**

"Hey, Chase, hand me that monkey wrench," Bree called.

I tossed the monkey wrench to my girlfriend. The two of us were down here in the lab earlier than usual for a Saturday, but that was because today was the day Mr. Davenport had a very important video conference.

So anyway, Bree, Mr. Davenport, and I were doing last minute checks, making sure nothing went haywire when Mr. Davenport had his conference and was revealing his Exoskeleton. Unlike most on all the inventions, this one focused on the people. The Exoskeleton focused on helping people nationwide by providing them with an armored suit that would give limb movement to paraplegics and the crippled humans. Those who could no longer walk would be able to walk upon wearing the Exoskeleton.

"Bree, have you adjusted the level of the quantum flux discombobulator?" Mr. Davenport asked, not looking up from the piece of paper that he was reading.

"Yes," Bree responded.

Mr. Davenport nodded, apparently satisfied with the work we had done. "Just a few more inventions and we're done."

"All right, cool. Bree, check to make sure the electro-field destabilizer is working."

"Before she does that," I piped up, "we might need a cushion of sorts."

Mr. Davenport looked at me, confused for a moment before my words seemed to register. "I've a better idea. Bree, you might want to stand back," Mr. Davenport warned.

Bree scurried over to my side as Mr. Davenport threw his shoe at the destabilizer. The destabilizer moved, touching the metal podium, and sending the shoe flying right back at Mr. Davenport's face. Thankfully, he ducked and the shoe ended up denting the lab doors rather than Mr. Davenport's face.

 **XXx**

"Yes, Mom, Leo and I are settling in just fine in our new house," Tasha said on the phone as Bree and I walked into the living room. She waved at us before going back to her phone call. Meanwhile, everyone else was doing his or her usual Saturday afternoon thing. Adam had invited himself over and was eating, Davenport was hopping around on one foot, singing some random pattern of sounds while wearing a weird-looking hat with antennas on it, and Leo was working on homework.

"Well, we're alone for a bit. Wanna make out?" I asked.

Bree nodded. "Sure." We headed over to the couch, thinking our dirty thoughts while I listened in on Tasha's conversation. It wasn't really eavesdropping; she was so loud while on the phone, Eddy could probably hear it from three doors across.

"Yes, you should come and visit," Tasha said, clearing not liking the idea one bit. She then looked around the room and decided that it wasn't a good idea. "But not today!"

Mr. Davenport frowned at his wife, not that I blamed him. What was wrong about today?

"Why? Because Donald's not feeling well." Before anyone could question, Tasha said, "I've got to go; he just threw up in my purse. Love you, bye." She hung up the phone.

"That's a shame. I wanted to visit her," Mr. Davenport told her.

"No, you don't," Tasha replied. "Look, my mother doesn't just visit; she has inspections. If she spots anything weird, she will use it as an excuse to move in."

"Honey, when your mother visits, I will shower her with love, I will make her feel welcome and I will do everything humanly possible to-"

Mr. Davenport was cut off by the doorbell. Tasha freaked out immediately. "It's my mother!" she exclaimed.

"Again, what's the big deal?" Mr. Davenport questioned.

"I told you! If she spots anything weird, she will use it as an excuse to move in. That and she's overly protective of Leo," Tasha commented.

"Yeah, she's a pain in my side," Leo admitted. We all looked at him, shocked at his comment. "What?"

Leo's grandma came in, stopping any of us from answering. Well, there goes our make-out time. "Oh, good, it's unlocked," she said.

Tasha faked a smile. "Mom!" she cried hugging her. "You're here!"

"Would have been here sooner if it hadn't been for your stupid gate," Leo's grandma complained.

"Oh, that's just Donald's titanium security fence," Tasha explained.

"I was about to ram that thing wide open, but Eddy opened the doors for me. Nearly ran him over, that poor old butler," the grandma replied before looking at Leo. "Leo! There's my baby! Come here and give grandma a kiss."

"Hey, Grandma Rose," Leo greeted, apparently as eager as Tasha was to see Grandma Rose.

"Grandma brought your favorite; bran fruit cake." she said, then trailed off unexpectedly. Then, in a very loud, questioning voice: "Who are they?"

"Grandma, this is my step-sister, Bree, her boyfriend, Chase, and her friend, Adam Dryden," Leo introduced, pointing to each one of us.

Leo's grandma looked at Adam. "So, Adam, what do you do?" she asked.

Adam grinned. "Well, ma'am, I'm the school's football center, I'm an only child, I have a girlfriend, I like animals, I can give a nice massage-" Adam started to list, but Bree stopped him by elbowing him in the ribs.

"He's also an overly happy person that doesn't know when to stop talking," she informed Leo's grandma.

"Do you have any luggage, ma'am, which you need me to carry for you?" Eddy questioned.

"Of course I do! And I can carry them myself!" Rose snapped.

Grandma Rose moved in to slap Eddy on the shoulder with her purse, but Eddy retreated. "Very well. Let me know if you need anything."

"You're Leo's sister, correct?" she asked.

Bree smiled shyly. "Yes I am. My name is Bree. It means strength or exalted one in Irish," Bree admitted.

Leo's grandmother raised her eyebrow. "And you know that how?" she asked.

"The internet."

Leo's grandmother bought it. She then turned to me. "And Chase," Rose walked over to me, "Aren't you a little young to be dating a sweetheart like that?" Leo's grandmother asked.

I smiled. "Aren't you a little young to be a grandma?" I countered.

Leo's grandmother blushed. "I like you," she decided.

Well, that was easy. Mr. Davenport called me over. I had a feeling I knew what this was about even before I reached him. Sure enough, Mr. Davenport wanted me down in the lab to help present 'The Call'. He would be down there when he was ready.

"Bree, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as I headed over to her.

"Sure. Can you excuse me for a moment?" Bree asked Tasha.

Tasha didn't see anything wrong with that, so Bree followed me into kitchen.

"Mr. Davenport and I need to head down to help present the call. Mr. Davenport will be down there when he can. In the meantime, hang out with your grandma," I instructed.

"All right. I'll see you soon." Bree kissed me goodbye before she headed back to Grandma Rose.

"I love you, too." I was about to head down when I stopped, feeling my hair creep up on the back of my neck. I could have sworn I saw someone watching me. Yet, when I turned in that direction, there was no one there. I shrugged and headed down into the lab.

* * *

 **Sarah's POV**

Well, tomorrow, the hospital releases me from their 'prison'. That is good news for my friends and me. According to Sebastian and Lexi, they found Leo's house. Unfortunately, it seemed as if they had company. Oh well. I'm sure between Sebastian and Lexi, they could figure out how to create a diversion. After all, that's what they were best at. That, and fight.

* * *

 **Lexi Krane's POV**

Well, this was the place. Just like me, Leo lived in a mansion. Since I was the person who wanted Leo alone, Sebastian was in charge of distracting everyone.

"Looks like they have company. We'll have to create a diversion," Sebastian decided. "Don't give me that look," he warned.

I stopped in the middle of my glare. "Very well. I'll scale up the wall and sneak into a bedroom. You can probably get away by faking an injury or something."

"I have a pocket knife. I can stab myself, but you will have to take it."

I nodded, completely understanding why. If the knife was found on Sebastian, the knife would be examined, and once they found out the knife belonged to Sebastian and that he stabbed himself, the police would suspect something was up.

"Here," Sebastian said as he injured himself and handed me his pocket knife.

I took the knife from my friend and pocketed it. "Thanks. I'll meet you in forty-five minutes. Hopefully, my conversation with Leo will be done by then," I commented.

I walked backwards for a bit before I turned around. Facing the wall, I took a running start and leapt up onto the wall. After some climbing, I spotted a window on the upper level. From there, I snuck in through the window and looked at where I was.

This is definitely Donald's room, I noted as I spotted all the posters of Mr. Davenport. He's certainly self-centered. Good to know, note the sarcasm. Seeing as how I was here to talk to Leo, Donald's room was of little importance. Sensing someone from outside, I looked around for places to hide. I knew hiding under the bed wouldn't be the best choice, so I hid in a closet.

"Huh, that's odd," a voice commented. The male adult – I could tell based on his tone – walked over and closed the window.

I rolled my eyes. The guy was a complete moron! Clearly, someone opened it from the outside and went into hiding. The man left the room, not even bothering to check the hiding places. Again: moron. When I was certain he had left, I exited the closet and snuck out of the room.

"So far, I'm not that impressed," I commented, taking note of no security cameras. Seeing as how there wasn't another room, I headed downstairs one flight. After some searching, I found Leo's room. There was a huge king sized bed with a purple comforter covering it, a huge dresser and a mirror, a sliding glass door which led to a balcony, a phone was on a small nightstand by the bed, and apparently Leo had his own bathroom.

After some quick thinking, I grabbed the phone on the nightstand and dialed #1.

"This is James, the butler. How can I help you?" a male voice asked on the other end.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Go on."

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

"And that's why Mr. Davenport married Sandy. Unfortunately, she died from cancer," Bree explained. "Sandy had been battling cancer for quite some time when she finally passed away in June. That was a tough month for us."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Grandma Rose stated sympathetically, blinking back tears.

"I know."

Not much was said after that. Mr. Davenport had left for a meeting five minutes earlier, explaining his invention called The Exoskeleton that he was planning on selling. Tasha and some shady person named Sebastian were busy having a conversation, Adam was pigging out, and the butlers were somewhere.

"Leo, can I have a word with you?" our butler, James, asked.

I excused myself and headed over to see what James wanted. When I heard someone wanted to see me upstairs in my room, I immediately concluded there had been a break in. As I headed up to my room, I wondered why the person wanted to meet me. Then it hit me.

Sebastian's arrival was a setup for someone to sneak into my room. Still, why did the person want to meet me? Was it a trap, or did the person really want to talk to me? I would find out soon, seeing as how I was almost at my room.

When I entered my room, I noticed a teenage female wearing dark clothing. Seriously? It's much too cliché. What surprised me is that she didn't look as if she wanted to fight.

"Hey, Leo," the female intruder greeted, not taking her eyes off me.

"Who are you?" I fired back.

The girl didn't say anything at first. She just stared at me. Finally, "I'm best friends with Sarah Bones. She was the one who sent me here."

Sarah Bones sent this intruder –er, best friend –here, but for what? Interested, I motioned for her to continue.

"You remember Andrew Leuven, the shooter, correct? He injured Sarah Bones, Sebastian, and me. The only reason Sarah survived is because she jumped three stories down onto a street."

Well, that explains why Sarah showed up at the dance like that. Still, why did Sarah go after Andrew Leuven? "Why?"

"Why did she try to escape? Oh," the female stated when I shook my head. "That's none of your business right now. Listen, we heard of your success against Andrew Leuven and how you can sense people's auras. Sarah told me," the intruder clarified after seeing my confused look.

"I see."

"Anyways, Sarah and I want you to join our gang."

"Does Adam know Sarah is in a gang?"

"No. Sarah refused to tell him."

That certainly made things interesting. If Sarah trusted me more than she trusted her own boyfriend, did Sarah really like Adam? Maybe Sarah didn't want to get her boyfriend involved. Yeah, that's likely it. "Why do you want me to join?"

Without breaking stride, the intruder answered, "Your fighting is one of the best we have ever heard of, and if it is true, your skills will help our team. So are you in?"

I shrugged. The idea of being in the same gang as Sarah seemed all right. In fact, it seemed neat. "Sure. Could be fun."

The intruder nodded. "Sarah will be back at school tomorrow. Why don't you meet Sarah and me by the library? We'll discuss what we want to do there."

"All right. Your name?"

I didn't expect her to answer, so I was surprised when they responded. "Lexi Krane. Don't tell anyone of this meeting. I have to go now. Sebastian is waiting."

I didn't say anything as Lexi left my room through my window. All my thoughts centered around Sarah and her gang. That's when I realized I would be taking the path of no return. And I would have to do it without the guidance of my family.

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems a bit short, but oh well. It's done. Next chapter won't be out for quite some time seeing as how I have to finish season 2 in Doing it Better. So until then, peace!


	7. Smart or Smarter

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Smart and Smarter! Or part of it anyways. My life has been too busy to work on this that you're only getting like three pages worth. Don't worry; I'll eventually finish the chapter and replace it with the finished one. For now, let me know if you want to make any changes to this chapter.**

 **Before I begin, Sarah will be replaced with the name Taylor, so if you see Taylor, know that it was Sarah last chapter. Don't think that Taylor is a new character.**

 **All right, well it's time for the shout outs. Here goes.**

 **Dirtkid123: Well, not exactly a trap, but you probably know that by know.**

 **Fusioninferno: No promises there, I'm afraid. I'm glad you love it, though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the lab rats or anything recognizable. Just the characters' pasts and the OCs that appear this chapter.**

* * *

 **Adam's POV**

"Hey, babe!' I called as my girlfriend limped into the lobby on her crutches. "Check out what I did to our locker!"

Taylor smiled, slowly making her way over as I opened it up. Half of the locker was filled with boring schoolbooks like everyone else. At the top of the locker sat a Mission Creek football hat and a golden locket from Taylor's best friend. On the side of the locker, pictures of the two of us covered most of the space.

Taylor smiled. "I love it." She murmured.

I nodded. "I'm glad. If you want to put anything else in, just tell me, and I'll make room."

Before Taylor could comment, Leo and Caitlin walked over to us. Leo had an arm around Caitlin's shoulder while said 'psycho-bitch' was glaring at a piece of paper, intent on turning it to ash.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Chase asked as he entered the lobby hand in hand with Bree.

"My progress report," Caitlin growled. "All of my teachers say I'm always late for class."

"You ARE late for every class," Taylor reminded her.

"I know that, but I don't need it publicized!" Caitlin retorted, crumbling up her Mid-Semester report.

I shrugged, closing my locker. Well if you are late to class all the time, then you kind of do.

"I should probably head to class now. Otherwise, I'll be getting a detention for sure."

"All right, babe. I'll see you soon," Leo promised.

"I cannot believe my progress report!" Chase exclaimed, holding a paper just like Caitlin's paper.

Chase's girlfriend pulled it out of his hands. "A+, A+, A+, A+, A+, A-, A+, A+," she read. "What's the problem? You got straight A's."

"Did you not see the A-?" Chase demanded. "I just knew my home-ec teacher had it out for me. Always criticizing my muffins."

"You're taking home-ec?" Taylor asked in shock. "Why?"

"One, Bree can burn a cup of water." I laughed. "Two, I'm in a room surrounded by girls. Three, have you tasted my Tuscan Bean Soup **(1)**?"

"No. Is it any good?"

"I'd give it a four out of ten," I decided.

Bree nodded, agreeing with me.

"I have got to find a way to bounce back from my A-," Chase said.

"Well, you could sign up for the student of the semester competition," Taylor suggested.

Bree made a face. "Seriously? Is there a good idea in that brain of yours?" she asked.

"Of course. That good idea is beating you up with my crutches. We'll how see how your brain works after that!"

Chase quickly pulled Bree behind him while I pulled my girlfriend behind me. Leaning into Bree, Leo muttered, "You walked into that one. Also, what's the student of the semester competition?"

Bree's mood soured. "Every semester, kids compete to see who can best improve the school," Bree replied uncheerfully. "Who gets the most votes wins free pencils, a bumper sticker, and a cheesy picture of themselves on the wall." She pointed to a picture of Caitlin, Leo's girlfriend. At least, I'm pretty sure they are boyfriend girlfriend.

"All that for a picture? Well, I'm glad I'm not competing."

I beamed. "Ooh! I call your free pencils. No wait. I'll take the cheesy picture. Oh, they both sound so good."

Chase and I exchanged glances when the bell rang. "RACE YA!" we yelled, running off to science class. I won, although he'll tell you otherwise.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

The first thing I noticed when I entered my history class with Taylor was the names up on the board. Two students were paired up together on the board. I was with Taylor.

"Well, looks as if we've been paired up for a reason," Taylor noted.

I nodded. It was evident that the history teacher had it in for us ever since we told him our thoughts on Adolf Hitler being a good person. It wasn't our fault that he wasn't as well informed as us.

The teacher gave us a look as I sat down next to Taylor for this afternoon's class. "I'm glad you two decided to join us. As you two can tell, you're being paired up. Don't try to pull another one of those Hitler is good things and expect a good grade."

Taylor and I both thought Hitler was a good person, but there was no convincing our history teacher, who probably had grandparents that were killed in the Holocaust. As I sat down and took out my notebook, I couldn't help but think, _Today is going to be a long day._

 **XXX**

"And in conclusion, that is why Benjamin Franklin remains a celebrated figure to this day. Now, based on the topic written on the board by you and your partner's name, you will write a research paper on the topic and turn it in together. Class dismissed," the history professor announced right as the bell rang.

I took my time packing up my supplies. When I was done, I headed to the exit with Taylor limping right behind me.

"I know we said that we would meet up with Lexi Krane, but with the project, that's going to have to wait," Taylor informed.

"Vote for me. Tell you friends. Vote for Chase for student of the semester," Chase commented as he handed out cards.

"You're running for student of the semester?" Taylor asked as we both took one of Chase's cards.

"Yeah." Chase handed me a card. "What do you think?" he asked, grinning.

I looked up. "Inspiring. You might be on the right track," I answered as I gave the card back to him.

Chase's smile widened.

"'Chase the Dream'?" Taylor read. "I give you points for uncreativity."

Chase's smile faltered.

"Hey, Taylor. I'll see you in the library," a voice stated.

To my surprise, it was Lexi Krane, the girl that broke into my mansion. With her was Sebastian. That's when I remembered that Lexi and Sebastian were Taylor's friends.

"All right! Our history teacher paired us up for an essay on Benjamin Franklin. I think he's half expecting us to write that Benjamin Franklin was a bad guy, but I admire him," Taylor admitted as she entered the library with me.

"I agree," I stated absentmindedly.

At that moment,


End file.
